Surrender
by PolHop
Summary: ** Holiday Story** This time of year, was always hard for Penelope Garcia. The holidays always seemed to make her feel more alone than she was. How can she cope with a lonely broken heart, after overhearing a conversation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. I am back with a new short story. My Holiday one :) No worries all other stories will have their updates soon. I just needed to get some stuff out. Don't forget the Profilers Choice Awards are now taking nominations. Don't forget to vote for your favorite writers.**

 **Love PolHop**

* * *

"She's so weird." Penelope cringed as she walked by the table in the café. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to. Yeah she had her quirks but they were hers.

She always felt a little more emotional this time of year. Christmas was a week away, and all her beloved heroes would be headed to spend time with their families.

As for Penelope Garcia, nope. She had nowhere to go and no one to be with. It was the same every year. She was always the favorite when someone needed something, something only she could find. But in the end, she always went home to a cold apartment…alone. Yes, she tried to over compensate with her eccentric behavior but deep down, not even her team could see she was truly hurting.

"She's pathetic," one of the woman said.

"I know, right? She tries way too hard, and then when I see her mooning over Morgan." She made a gagging sound. "Like he'd ever be interested in someone like her. Yeah right!"

She turned her head to hide her emotions.

"It's s pathetic. The worst part is Morgan allows it. He loves the attention she gives him."

"Which is ridiculous. I mean he has a girlfriend. He doesn't need Piggy Penelope."

The drink in her hand nearly slipped from her fingers. _Piggy Penelope? Derek had a girlfriend and didn't tell her?_ She could feel the tears prick the back of her eyes. She quickly took a deep breath and turned to face the group.

"Hiya Agent Morales, Agent Conley, and Agent Gonzalez. I hope you are enjoying your lunch. Agent Conley, I was wondering if you needed me to help sort out your schedule. I'm sure your husband wouldn't want to find out about your _late-night_ meetings with Agent Roberts, _every_ Wednesday. We wouldn't want him to accidently walk in on your "meeting." And Agent Morales, were you able to finally pay off that loan shark? No, I didn't think so. Does your sister know you started gambling again? Oh, I almost forgot, Agent Gonzalez, have you decided what you are going to do about the baby? You and I both know it's not Henry's, even though you want it to be."

The three women stared, mouth open at Penelope. They physically paled as, they sputtered to come up with words.

"I am the Oracle after all. I would be more careful with the crap you spew. I know all and see all." With that she turned on her heel and left, but not before she heard one of them wisper _fat cow_ under their breath.

She made it back into her office before the first tear fell.

She looked around. There were no cases, and they wouldn't get any new ones until after the new year. She grabbed her bag, wiped her tears and headed to Hotch's office.

The BAU was pretty much disserted. The only people left were Hotch, and Morgan. And right now, she did not want to deal with Morgan.

She quickly walked by Morgan's office and right into Hotch's. "Hey Boss Man," she said, burying all the emotions she was feeling.

"Garcia," Hotch said, as he looked up. "What can I help you with?"

"Sir," she started. "I was wondering if I could head home early. I have some things I need to take care of."

Hotch looked at the clock and then around at the papers he had in his hand before looking up at her again. His gaze seemed to penetrate her. So, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Sure, Garcia. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Sir."

She turned on her heel, clutching her purse to her side. She took a deep breath and made her way down the hall. She was about to pass Morgan's office when she heard his voice.

 _"I know, babe. There will be nothing better than curling up in front of the TV with some hot cocoa…."_ There was a pause. Penelope clutched her purse tighter to her chest. " _No wine for you in your condition and you better get used to it. You won't have any until way after the baby is born."_

Baby? Her bag dropped out of her grasp as her heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. She dropped to her knees and tried to throw everything back into her bag.

A baby?

Morgan was having a baby and he didn't tell her he was seeing anyone.

She could hear Morgan moving around his desk to see what the commotion was outside his door. At this point she didn't care if she left anything on the floor she grabbed what she could and ran out of the office.

She didn't stop running until she made it to the parking garage, where she looked up and took a deep breath. Her eyes burred with unshed tears as she made her way to her car.

She got into her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel.

 _Piggy Penelope. Derek had a Girlfriend. Derek was having a baby._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all of your support. I honestly can't thank you enough. Your reviews and likes make me want to write all the more. Thank you so so much. You all are truly the best and I am so thankful for you all. I hope you all are having a wonderful Holiday season.**

 **Love PolHop**

* * *

Derek made it outside his office just as a dash of blonde ran through the BAU door. He turned to see Hotch also looking in the same direction.

"Was that, Garcia?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

Derek watched as Hotch continued to stare at the empty space that Garcia had just vacated. His boss clearly had something going on in his mind. "Everything okay? Something I should know about?" he asked.

Hotch turned his head from the empty space, Garcia had just vacated to stare at him not saying a word.

"Is everything okay with Garcia?" Derek tried again.

Hotch looked him up and down. "I'm not sure." Hotch stared at him for a moment longer before sighing. He turned on his heel and headed back to this office.

Derek looked at the space Garcia had just fled again before looking at his watch. He didn't have the time to go after her. This year instead of going back home his family was coming to celebrate with him. And he needed to go get his Mom from the Airport.

He looked back at the door one more time. Something was wrong, even Hotch could feel it.

XXXX

Penelope made it home in a daze. She looked around her apartment. This year she couldn't be festive. This year she didn't want to pretend anymore. Who was she pretending for anyway? No one but her.

 _Piggy Penelope._

She shuttered as she tried to force the memories of the day away.

She sat down on her couch looking up to the ceiling. "How did I end up here, Mom? How am I sitting alone at Christmas? How did my _best friend_ start seeing someone and get her pregnant without telling me?"

She felt the tears slid down her cheeks.

"I try to be the best I can be. I try to treat others the way I want to be treated. I go out of my way to make sure everyone is safe and happy. But what do I get?"

She threw her head back to let it rest on the back of the couch.

"I get being alone at Christmas. I get my heart broken by the only man I ever loved." She sat up pushing the tears away. "I can't blame him though. I only have myself to blame. I knew years ago Derek and I would never be together. If it was meant to happen it would have already happened."

She got up going into the kitchen getting a glass of wine. "Really, Penelope? He's not even your freaking best friend. He didn't even tell you he was with someone let alone…" she growled out the next words. "having a baby!"

"Pathetic. They were right. You are nothing but a fat pathetic loser that pines over someone who _never ever_ would look at you twice."

She gulped the glass of wine down.

" _A. Freaking. Baby!"_

Her body went weak as she fell to the floor. The emotions of the day crashing into her. The words running through her head, "Piggy Penelope… after the baby is born…"

She took a deep breath, standing up on shaky legs she reached for the counter. "You know what? I am stronger than this. I don't need someone in my life that won't even give me the common courtesy to tell me he was seeing someone let alone having a baby with them. No I deserve more than this."

She filled her glass of wine again and went back into the living room sitting down. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Mom, why am I not good enough?" She then shot her eyes open and ground out the nest words in a yell, "Why are they right? Why the hell am I so damn pathetic?" She felt angry tears fall down her cheeks.

There was frantic knock on the door causing her to jump. She quickly whipped the tears off her cheeks, took a deep breath and went to open the door.

"You are not pathetic!" she heard through the door.

She froze.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for sticking with me with this story. I truly appreciate all of you ._


	3. Final

**Thank you all so much for the love with this story. I appricate all of you. I promise I will have update for Comfort Zone, It Happened One Summer, Falling Into You, and Learn to Love Again. I've been super busy. Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Love PolHop**

* * *

Penelope stood frozen as she heard Derek's vice through the door.

"Open this door, Penelope. Do not make me open it myself." She heard him growl.

No way was she letting him kick down her door. The last thing she needed was to deal with a busted door. "I'm coming," she said, as she moved to the door.

Once she had it opened, he moved past her. Annoyance radiated off of him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

He turned to face her. His features hard as stone. "You are not pathetic. Why I the hell would you ever say that?"

"I-I" she stammered.

He moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Baby Girl, why would you ever say that?"

She felt her body tremble as she tried to hold back her emotions. She felt Derek kick the door closed and her being lifted into his arms.

"Stop. I'm too heavy." She tried to fight against him.

"Shut up, Penelope, or I _will_ spank you." He carried her over to the couch where he pulled her into his lap. "Let me take care of you."

His voice was so gentle and full of love she lost the control she had over her body and burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered in her hair as he brought her head to rest on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, she finally got her emotions under control. She pulled back from him brushing the tears from her eyes. When she tried to move off of him, he tightened his grip. "No," he said. "Stay here and let me hold you."

"Why?" she asked, her anger starting to return.

"You're my friend, baby. I care about you. And obviously, you are going through something. But I don't know what because you didn't share it with me."

She sucked in her breath. "Didn't share? Didn't freaking share?" She could feel the anger burning through her.

"Yeah, we share everything. But honestly, Pen, I don't know what's going on."

She pushed back on his chest surprising him. Finally, she was able to crawl off his lap. "Get out," she said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" he asked moving to stand right next to her.

She maneuvered out of his way. "I said leave, Morgan." She looked into his eyes and saw his anger. If she were someone else, she would have been scared.

Instead she stood her ground. She was tired of people walking all over her. Derek included.

"Penelope Garcia, this isn't you. You don't act like this. I knew something was wrong with you the second I realized it was you that flew out of the office. Now, you and I are going to sit here right now and you're gonna talk. So, help me god, Penelope I mean it," he said, moving closer to her.

She stood her ground. There was no way she was going to back down. "Right now, Agent Morgan, I need for you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Why would you ever say that about yourself?" He stood there is arms over his chest. She knew this look. It was the same look he'd use with an unsub. He wasn't going to back down.

She squared her shoulders. "Didn't share with you?"

"Yeah," he said, mimicking her stance. "Something is upsetting you and you didn't tell me."

"I." She pointed at herself. "Didn't share with _you?"_

"That's what I said."

"You- You self-absorbed, no good, rotten, pig headed, jerk. I didn't share with you?" She looked him dead in the eyes. "When were you going to tell me, you were seeing someone?"

She watched as his mouth opened.

"Scratch that," she said. "When were _you_ going to tell me you were having baby? A baby, Derek, really? I'd think you'd tell your best friend something like that."

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're really going to stand here and deny it? Wow, some friend you turned out to be. And to think I've been in love with someone like you this whole time." She turned and headed towards the front door to open it. She was done with him. Done with the whole BAU. She'd go into work on Monday and ask for a transfer and if Hoch didn't want to give her one, she'd go over his head.

Derek stood there, his mouth hung open. "What did you just say?"

She turned to face him. "You heard me."

He walked over to her. He pulled the doorknob from her hand and shut the door. "Say it again."

"Have you gone mad? Get the hell out of my apartment, Morgan." She moved to open the door again but he boxed her in, trapping her with his arms.

"Say. It. Again."

Okay. He wanted to play this game fine. "Who are you having a baby with?"

She watched as he shook his head. He features softening. "We'll get back to that in a minute. Say you love me again."

"We'll get back to that in a minute? I don't think so, Morgan. You can't come into my home and expect to run the show. That's not how this works."

"Fine," he said. He moved his arms down to her bottom, picking her up once again. "If you want to do it this way fine, but we will be doing this with you on my lap."

"Heck no!" she yelled as she squirmed to get out of his grasp.

She felt a sharp smack to her bottom. "Did you just spank me?"

"I warned you," he said as he carried her to her bedroom.

"How dare you? And why in the hell are we in here?" Confusion started to outweigh her anger.

"I'm just eliminating some steps." He sat her on the bed before leaning against the headboard. He pulled her on top of him and secured his arms around her bottom making it too hard for her to move off of him.

"Morgan, I am not freaking playing with you," she growled. "I'll bite you."

"Please do," he said with a smirk. "Now what in the world are you talking about? What baby?"

"I heard you," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm so over this. I'm over you. I'm over those stupid hussies in the cafeteria. I'm over it all."

"Penelope, when did you hear _me_ say I was having a baby?" he asked calmly.

"Today," she answered. "I was walking past your office and I heard you."

She watched as his eyes grew large. See, she knew he was a no good liar.

"Baby Girl," he said, a smirk playing on his face. "You should get a medal for jumping to conclusions. It's one of your _many_ traits."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked as she once again tried to move off of him. Instead of letting her move, she felt him tighten his grip.

"I was speaking to my sister, silly girl."

She stopped squirming to look at him. "You were what?"

"Speaking to my sister. Baby, Sarah is pregnant."

"But- but-"

"No but's, Pen. I'm not having a baby with anyone."

"But she said you were seeing someone, and I figured it was true because you haven't been around a lot and then I heard you talk on the phone and I just knew it was true and that you didn't even care enough to let me know."

"Who said I was seeing someone?" he asked.

"Morales, Conley, and Gonzalez were talking about it this morning."

"And you believed them?" He shook his head. "Penelope I would tell you if I were seeing someone and I would sure as hell tell you if I was having a child."

"But you haven't been around. You never come to see me anymore."

He looked away. "I just couldn't be around you."

The pain she felt quake thought her body was more than she had ever felt before. In an instant, her whole life crumbled before her.

"No," he said moving his hand to her chin to keep her looking at him. "It's not what you're thinking. I couldn't stand being near you and not kissing you. I couldn't stand being near you and not being able to hold you. I couldn't do it anymore."

"What?"

He laughed as he shook his head. "I'm not having a baby with anyone, Baby Girl. Let me guess it was Agent Gonzalez that said I was seeing someone? In her defense, I did tell her I was seeing someone, but that was only after she wanted to hook up with me…we're not even going to get into that right now though."

"I'm- I'm-"

"You're in love with me," he said.

She couldn't say anything. She just stared at him.

"I'm in love with you, too," he whispered before bringing his lips to hers. When he pulled back she looked into his eyes.

"I just, I just." She burst into tears again. This was all too much for her.

"Shush," he said, as he brushed away the tears from her eyes.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore, and then this time of year is always hard for me because I have no one. You all go off to your families and I stay here in my apartment alone. And then I heard those hussies talking this morning, saying stupid things like piggy Penelope and then how you like to play me and only want my attention. Then I got to thinking that you don't come around anymore and then… then I heard you talk on the phone. I just, I don't…" she started crying again.

"Baby, it's okay. It's going to be okay. First, now I understand why you've been so down. Even before today. I knew this time of year was hard for you. You just never came out and said it. That's why I'm hosting Christmas this year. I wanted to stay close to you…" He moved in and kissed her again. "My sisters are driving and my mom flew in today. I was going to invite you over for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I was going to find a way to tell you I was in love with you. I wanted this to be our first Christmas together." He kissed her again. "And as for the comment they made. Don't worry, I'll deal with that."

She couldn't help but smile at his need to protect her. "I already did."

She settled in on his lap. "So let me get this straight. You told Gonzalez you were already seeing someone. You aren't seeing anyone though, and you're not having a baby. You kept away from me because you couldn't be near me and not kiss me. You brought your family here so I could spend Christmas with you and not be alone… and you were going to invite me over and _then_ tell me you love me?'

He gave her a sheepish look. "Basically."

She took a second to composer herself before bringing her fist back and hitting him as hard as she could in the shoulder

"Ouch."

She did it again. "You're an idiot!"

"Ouch. Quit it!"

"No," she said as she hit him again.

"Penelope…" he growled as he secured her hand in his, stopping the assault.

"You could have just told me." She felt her tears slip down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to come up with this great plan. I was going to talk to my mom about it when I picked her up," he said leaning forward to kiss her again.

"When does your mom come in?" she asked.

"She already landed. Hotch agreed to get her. I knew something was really wrong. I had to come check on you. Come to find out you were screaming you were pathetic when I arrived." He looked at her sternly. "If I ever hear that again I'll spank your butt till it's rosy red."

"You wouldn't dare…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Try me."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "I love you, Penelope. I have for a long time and I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to tell you sooner. You'll never have to feel alone again. You're my everything."

She smiled. Her heart finally felt like celebrating. She looked at Derek and felt all the love he had for her. "I'm in love with you, Derek."

"Say it again," he said, with a smile.

"I love you, now let's go to your house and celebrate Christmas."

"Not so fast," he said turning her so she was under him. "I've got plans first.

* * *

AN Thank you all for coming along this journey with me. I love you all !


End file.
